Side Effects
by CherriAme
Summary: A seemingly regular day at Seigaku’s tennis courts changed when Tezuka accidentally drank one of Inui’s greatest inventions. Who knew Tezuka would react in THAT way instead of just fainting like his teammates does?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Humor, and Out of character-ness (for Tezuka).

* * *

"Inui, we have to change him back," Eiji stated in a low tone, and glanced back up at his tennis team captain in rather conspiring way. He and the other regulars, san Tezuka, were huddled in a deformed circle to 'discuss' about the latest happening that dealt with their captain.

"Saa… Eiji, why would we want to do that?" Fuji responded with an eternal smile that sent shivers down his teammates' spines. "After all, this would be a great material for blackmail; wouldn't you think so, Inui?" the tensai inquired to the said person with a smile that clearly stated 'Agree-with-me-or-_else_'.

"I suppose, we should wonder how the _real_ Tezuka would react to this… change… when the side effects have subsided," Oishi murmured worriedly, and resisted the urge to slap his hand on his face in embarrassment.

Nearby, Tezuka Kunimitsu –the student council president, the most respected tennis captain in the nation, and the captain of the Seigaku's tennis club – has his eyes set on a target. No, not a tennis player per se… but a _girl;_ no, he was not scolding her for disturbing the tennis practice, nor was he scolding her for setting foot on the tennis courts without any importance. In fact, he was _flirting_ with her.

Of all the things the great Tezuka Kunimitsu could be doing, this was simply preposterous in the eyes of the Seigaku tennis club. In actuality, this act alone ruined the image of Tezuka Kunimitsu. For a certain Fuji Syuusuke, however, this was a great… actually, it was greater than great… blackmail material that only comes once in a blue moon. Perhaps, it was even to the point of near extinction… that was how rare this sort of thing was.

"How long will this last?" Oishi asked with a fearful gulp as he watched Tezuka sauntered off to another female student.

Inui looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in, and readjusted his glasses before answering to the question, "Probably a day or two. Maybe a week or so. I don't really know because Tezuka's data is unpredictable."

"Isn't there an antidote you can make, Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro inquired as he tried to take his eyes away from the scene, but could not do so because his eyes were fixated on Tezuka's flirting scene in fascinated horror.

"As I have stated, Tezuka is unpredictable; therefore, it is best that we just wait for this juice's side-effects to subside. If we were to give him another juice, we could worsen his… situation for all we know," the data gatherer reported as he readjusted his glasses a couple of times, making the lens reflect in the sunlight.

Momoshiro let out a sigh as he grumbled out, "In another word, you just want to see what buchou will do, and that's why you don't want to create the antidote. Sadistic bastard."

"Did you say something, Momoshiro?" Inui inquired as he peered down at his underclassman, who nervously shook his head repeatedly in denial. "That's what I thought," the data gatherer smirked as he resumed writing in his notebook.

* * *

A few feet away from the group, Tezuka had trapped an underclassman between the wall and himself. The young girl stared at her upperclassman in a mixture of awe and fright with a blushing face. The usually stoic tennis captain, who does not even give a second of a day to female population, was in fact staring right at her. De facto, he was _this_ close to her face that she, a nobody, could just faint from high blood pressure and severe nosebleed. That is, if she could just regain her senses back to nosebleed.

"This is such cruelty," Tezuka whispered in her right ear.

The girl involuntarily shivered in a mixture of delight and nervousness. After all, his fan-club was glaring daggers at her; and if those dagger glares were real, she would have been dead a million times over. However, since she could not escape from her current position – even if she wanted to do, not that she does since this kind of thing only happened in dreams – she remained dutifully in her trapped position.

"But before my goddess, I can only succumb… and am nothing but a loyal servant," Tezuka continued as he leaned closed to her face.

The girl unconsciously inched away from Tezuka's face, mostly because he was _that_ close to her, and nearly died when she saw his fan-club glaring daggers that were a thousand time worse than before. "Um, um…" she mumbled incoherently as her brain tried to process what in the world Tezuka was saying.

Before she could say anything else, the tennis captain let out a smirk at her flushed expression, and then sauntered off to his next target. The girl, on the other hand, regained her senses and nosebleed when she remembered how close Tezuka was to her. In a matter of seconds, she fainted from brain overload, and malfunction.

* * *

**Note:** Tezuka's 'flirting' line is from Ouran Host Club; standard disclaimer applies to that as well.

Is this worth continuing or no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Humor, and Out of character-ness (for Tezuka).

* * *

Tezuka continued to sit up in his bed as he massaged his temple, and glanced at his clock, absentmindedly realizing that he had yet to adorn his glasses. Despite the fuzzy images due to the lack of spectacles, he managed to grab the mentioned item… after nearly knocking other items on the nightstand, excluding the clock.

"Hn, an hour earlier than usual," he muttered, and cleared his throat when he realized that he was talking to himself.

Nevertheless, he got up to do his usual morning routine, while he grabbed a new pair of uniform from his closet. He quietly made his way out of his room, and towards the bathroom. The cold morning air did not mixed well with his current headache, and the more he thought of it, the more he realized that he had no memory of what had transpired two days ago… since he had drowned that horrible-tasting Inui Juice.

"Fuji," that was the first word Tezuka uttered as he washed his hair under running shower, and then realized whatever he had done under 'Inui Juice Spell' – as Tezuka figured to label it as such – could merit blackmail.

In addition, if he were to think about 'blackmail', only a certain sadistic tensai would come into mind. Not that Tezuka would find it pleasurable to reflect on such things so early in the morning. However, the only thing that made this brooding captain remained so composed was because he is Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Fuji + blackmail = NG,' that was Tezuka's first thought after considerable amount of time had passed in rhythmic spell of shower sounds. 'NG = some poor soul. I can't remember what happened a couple of days ago, other than the fact that I drank Inui Juice accidentally. I'm probably thinking this too deeply, but what if it wasn't accident? But I can't prove that it was not an accident. Besides, something must have happened if I can't remember what happened in the last couple of days. Does that mean that this… some poor soul = me!?' goes his second thought, and he promptly froze in shock by the end of his inner monologue.

...!

...!!

...!!!

"Kunimitsu, are you done in there? You've been in there for nearly half an hour now," his grandfather's voice rang out as the elder man knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Ah, I'll be out in a couple of minutes," was Tezuka's automatic response as he shut off the water, and stepped out of the stall.

As if in automatic movement, Tezuka swiftly dressed in his uniform, checked his appearance in the mirror to make sure that he was prim and proper, and greeted his grandfather politely in his usual monotonic voice.

Even if his facial expression does not reveal it so, Tezuka was in turmoil… internally. His brain was working overtime, despite it being so early in the morning. He was trying to rack his reliable brain to try to find some sort of hint as to what transpired yesterday… and the day before.

'Wait a minute… what if I had done something embarrassing?' Tezuka suddenly thought as froze in mid-step, and nearly let out an audible gulp. 'I couldn't have… right? I mean, this is me I'm talking about. There is no way I could have done something embarrassing,' he tried to reassure himself seconds afterward with slight hesitation.

* * *

It was a couple of hours after his 'self pep talk' that, not that he really needed one since he was the great Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka finally left his house. He had met Fuji at an intersection, nearly much to his sanity's dismay and much to his curiosity's satisfaction.

Tezuka had wanted to question the sadistic tensai about _that_ event, but because of who he is, he could not do so. After all, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu does not start a conversation… with an exception of inner monologues, and inner musings. All in all, there always happened to be an exception to anything and everything, and that included him.

"Good morning, Tezuka," Fuji greeted with his everlasting smile that did not seem like it was going to go away anytime soon. Once Tezuka nodded back in response to the morning greeting, the tensai continued with mirth dancing in his tone, "I didn't know that you would be like that when you're drunk. The girls must love you more than ever now.'

'Drunk? Me? But I didn't have any alcohol – ' Tezuka thought in a whirlwind of frenzy before he connected the missing dot with, 'Inui Juice!'

"Who knew you were weak to alcohol, Tezuka?" Fuji remarked with a slightly wider smile, and let out a chuckle. "But I have to say, you are an incredible kisser," the tensai continued as he licked his lips suggestively.

In a state of shock, Tezuka somehow voiced out his internal remark, "HUH!? What the heck did I do!?"

"Tezuka… you don't remember the hot passionate kiss we shared?" Fuji stated with a frown and looked displeased at the younger male.

'We did what!' that was what Tezuka wanted to shout, but because he had to remain his stoic, expressionless self, he did not say anything. His stern glare did all the work for him.

"I'm just kidding, _buchou_," the tensai chuckled in amusement, and added as he walked ahead, "You're fun to tease, Tezuka."

"Fuji…" the tennis captain started in a warning tone.

"Hai, hai, 20 laps. I get it," Fuji responded with a mock sigh and shook his head as if in dismay.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai," one of the third year girls whispered in a not so hushed tone.

"I know right? One wouldn't think that they are… you know… but they _are_," another girl responded in a tone of disbelief.

Another girl let out a fan –girl like giggle, and inquired, "Who do you think top and bottom?"

"I totally bet that Fuji is dominating Tezuka," the fourth girl remarked as if it was obvious. "I mean, after all, Tezuka-san is top at everything he does, and I highly doubt Fuji-san would let him have his way with _everything_," she explained.

"But his confession was totally 'Whoa!' and then 'WHOA!!!' and then 'WOW!!!!!!'," the fifth girl in the group stated animatedly with various facial expressions.

"I know! If my boyfriend confessed to me over the PA system like that, I'd totally die of embarrassment," another third year stated in agreement.

Tezuka, who was sitting obediently in his seat, was pretending to be deeply into his reading, when he actually was _un_intentionally eavesdropping into his classmates' conversation. He was not one to listen to gossips, but he was curious as to what he did. Yes, that was it… really.

"I can't believe he flirted with nearly every single girl in the school, _and then_ confessed Fuji-kun over the PA system," another classmate stated with a sigh as she rummaged through her belongings, and took out something. "It was a bit expensive, but I managed to get my hands on this photo."

"Is that…"

"It is."

"That hot passionate French kiss that those two shared!? How did you get your hands on it!"

"I got it from Inui-san."

Tezuka clenched his book so tightly in his hands that the book almost bent into an odd shape. His thoughts were flying in all directions, but one thing that stood up to him was that he had kissed another male… and that person happened to be Fuji. He was not even sure if he enjoyed that 'kiss', because he could not even remember kissing nor confessing the tensai.

One thing is for sure… his spotless record…tainted within two days.

All thanks to Inui Juice.

* * *

**Note:** NG = Not Good


End file.
